


Batman Drabbles

by MoonyMcMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, More tags to be added, Multi, Scriddler, riddlebat - Freeform, ships, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMcMoon/pseuds/MoonyMcMoon
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles from tumblr. most of them primarily Scriddler
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Scriddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Kisses #14 Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling, Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up
> 
> Ship: Scriddler
> 
> Warnings: none

Usually on mornings, with bright light slipping through the curtains, Edward and Jonathan would be up and working. No time to waste. Ed had expected it be the same, and though he was awake he had yet to open his eyes. He could feel himself pressed against Jon’s chest. Jon was usually the first one up, earlier than Ed.

They were tangled up, exhausted. They stayed up way to long last night, finishing up a project. They probably would have been up way longer if not for the fact Jon nearly stumbled and broke the model of the next bank, they were to hit next. Ed had caught him by the arm and pulled him back and decided then it was best to go to bed.

Ed went to shift out of Jon’s grip but felt himself being pulled back, along with a grunt of protest from the older.

“stay.” Jon mumbled.

Ed chuckled and peaked a bit through his eyes adjusting to the blurry light seeing, Jon’s eyes were still closed.

“Jon, we-mm” Ed never really got the chance to finish the thought when felt lips press against his. It was rather sloppy, Jon nearly missed his mouth, but Ed accepted it.

“Mm, fine, ‘nother five minutes.” Ed sighed, and pressed back again against Jon. For a moment he felt a smile form against his forehead. Sometimes this man’s moods confused Ed. Unpredictable. Ed liked that.

Jon readjusted a bit, and Ed took the opportunity to wrap his arms around him and pressed sleepy kisses against the other collar and chest. Jon hummed in content, pressing against each one.

No, usually mornings were a routine of getting up and dressed, who was cooking breakfast and getting to work. Ed found it that he would have to allow mornings like this more often, however.


	2. Scriddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: #16 Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing
> 
> Ship: Scriddler
> 
> Warning: None

Ed pouted as he waited in bed for Jon to finish his work. He was supposed to be done over an hour ago, and usually Ed isn’t patient for that long. Grumbling, he got up from the bed and paced to the side room study. He could hear shuffling, papers moving, and tapping. Fuming, Ed opened the door.

Jonathan was hunched over the desk, the room somehow more a mess than the last time Ed checked on him. Ed lowered his brows, his mood further displeased.

“Jonathan.”

No response.

“JONATHAN.”

Jon’s shoulders twitched, but he only groaned in response.

“I told you Ed, I’ll be there in a minute-”

“It’s been over an hour since then!”

“I highly doubt that.”

Ed folded his arms despite the fact Jon hadn’t looked up from his work at all and couldn’t see his displeasure.

“It has, I came in at 9 PM and now its nearly 10:30. Get yourself to bed.”

“I’m nearly done, Edward, just a few more minutes.”

Edward was infuriated at this point and slammed the door leaving the study and sat on the couch, sucking a breath in to calm down before he said something he’d regret. He was in no mood to argue with Jon tonight. He just wanted him to go to bed with him, that wasn’t asking for a lot. And Edward asked for a lot of things. Ed pulled his legs up and grumbled wondering if he should just screw off and go to sleep.

His grumbling paused as a thought occurred. Ed smirked a little at his brilliance and moved back to the study and quietly opened the door. Jon had not changed positions, and Ed, walked casually to the other. Jon’s shoulders dropped and he sighed, knowing Ed had returned.

“Eddie, darlin’, I’ll be-”

Jon was cut off at arms wrapping around his neck and felt Ed’s lips press against the top of his head. Ed said nothing and Jon simply sighed, letting him be and continued to go through his papers. After a few moments, Ed lifted his head from the top of Jon’s and look over Jon’s shoulder. The silence grew and Jon paid no mind to it. Though he still was expecting Ed to be upset and start something. Another moment passes and Ed in a swift movement spun Jon’s chair around sat right in Jon’s lap.

Jon blinked in confusion at what just happened before frowning and glaring.

“Edward what are you doin’?”

Ed without a word kissed Jon point blank. It was a very demanding one at that. Jon relaxed and kissed back before pulling back and looked at Ed.

“Okay.” Jon said.

“Okay, what?”

“I’m coming to bed.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you carry me, Jon~?”

Jon shoved Ed off, causing the other to yelp in surprise as he landed on the floor.

“Don’t push it, Eddie.”


	3. RiddleBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Random #3 “Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?” “Maybe.”
> 
> Ship: RiddleBat
> 
> Warnings: none

“Edward, I know you’re in a restroom stall.” Bruce called, folding his arms.

“Just come out and I’ll take you to Arkham before Gordon gets here.”

No response besides mild tinkering noises, grumbles, and the occasional shoe squeak against the restroom floor.

“A little busy at the moment, Batman. Come again later.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and pinched his mask slightly before going to the stall the commotion was coming from. He opened jiggled the handle to the stall.

“Hey! I’m in here! Just- gr- wait till I’m finished-eh, will you?”

“Nygma stop playing around, you’re caught stop stalling.”

“Is that a pun?”

Bruce yanked the door open, and made no movement seeing the scene before him.

“Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?”

“…maybe.”

Ed turned somewhat as he was standing on the toilet, one foot tragically trapped within.

“This is very gross… I also can not get it out.”

It took all the power within for Bruce not to start laughing. Edward was always full of surprises whenever it came down to Bruce stopping him. However, he bit his tongue and walked forward and grabbed Ed’s hips.

“H-hey what in the world are you doing?!”

Bruce pulled Ed up helping unlogged his foot.

“Oh, thank you. Now can you put me down?”

Bruce didn’t say a word and instead tossed Ed over his shoulder, exiting the stall and to the Batmobile.

“You brute, let me go!” Ed squirmed, Bruce’s grip only getting tighter.

“Can’t risk you running.”

Ed huffed and Bruce could only assume the man was pouting.

“Or risk you are getting stuck in any more toilets.”

Bruce earned a swift smack on the back of the head for that one.


	4. Scriddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Random #4 If I Die, I’m Haunting You First
> 
> Ship: Scriddler
> 
> Warnings: none

“If I die, I’m haunting you first.”

Ed sighed irritably looking up from the door lock. “You’re not going to die Jonathan.”

“I just might, with how long you’re takin’. Boredom if not the damn stab wound.”

“Well I can’t hurry if you’re complaining in my ear.”

Edward huffed trying to pick the lock to the door, a little urgently. They had escaped The Batman if not barely. Ed felt somewhat guilty. Jon took the sharp bat-erang for Ed, which hit just a little too deep into his stomach.

“I’m gonna undo all the laundry. Change the TV channels.”

“What are you on about, now?”

“What I’m gonna do when I die and haunt your slow ass.”

“Jonathan, please drop the humor.”

“Oh, what you can be dramatic, but I can’t? I could scare you all I want as a ghost.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in ghosts?”

“Never too late to change the thought. I’d leave your cabinets open. Leave messages on your mirror like a cheesy horror movie.” Jon chuckled lowly, followed by a small wince.

“You know, I would laugh, but I much prefer you alive.”

“Ah what, you’d miss me darlin’?”

“Of course.”

Jon was silent after that. Only noise was the small click of the lock, and the door opened. Ed turned and helped Jon up and walked out quietly and carefully through the building. There wasn’t a sign of the Bat and Ed figured he heard the detective drive off. Ed texted Query and they waited near the front of the building, Ed checking Jon’s wound. It wasn’t the prettiest thing; Ed was glad Jon didn’t seem too bothered by it.

Ed turned to look at him. “If I was a ghost, I’d probably end up still having to take care of you.”

Jon snorted. “That so?”

Another moment of silence.

“I’d miss you too.” Jon said.

Ed grabbed his hand. “Well, I’m not leaving anytime soon.”


	5. RiddleBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Random #22 Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion
> 
> Ship: RiddleBat
> 
> Warnings: none

Edward adjusted his tie accordingly and tapped his foot. The Batman had asked for his help so badly and then refuses to show up on time? Quite unprofessional. Ed leaned over his desk. It was sometimes slim pickings as a private investigator. Either most didn’t trust him due to previous endeavors or he was always snatched up by The Batman for help. He didn’t mind of course; Batman adventures were always a good challenge.

Ed almost drifted into thought before he noticed a shadow and glanced over.

“About time.”

“What do you know of these types of messages”

“Ohh, sorry detective Edward for being late! I know your time is worth something!”

“We don’t have time for games.”

“If that was the case, you’d have gotten here on time in the first place.”

Despite the displeasure, Ed looked into the case files. “Don’t you have some big computer for this sort of thing. This is basic encryption and messaging. Put it in a program.”

The taller folded his arms.

“Well if it’s so easy, then why are you not showing off and solving it and proving me wrong.”

“It’s not that I don’t find the fun in showing off, but I’ve been working on my, “attitude” perhaps you should work on yours and take into consideration of the value of my time and work.”

The darker sighed and picked up the files. “I think maybe you’re just an asshole.” He mumbled.

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion then Batman.”

Ed leaned over his desk and snatched the files back. “Give me five minutes at most and I can give you answers.”

Batman gave a grunt of approval as Ed got to work.


	6. Scriddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Random #1 Quit touching me your feet are cold
> 
> Ship: Scriddler
> 
> Warnings: none

Winter in Gotham is very inconvenient. Edward despises how cold it always is. He rarely works during the winter because of it. What was worse is that the heating was broken, and he had to wait forever for someone to come fix it. Jon can not handle the cold, and Ed knew this. The man had no body fat to anything for him, despite the older’s arguments that _“I’ve been way colder! This is nothin’!”_ and then nearly get frostbite.

The bed shifted beside him which he could only assume Jon was ready for bed. He felt the other spoon him and Ed was very content, one that he didn’t have to drag the other to bed and the second Jon seemed affectionate. Jon pressed against him comfortably. Everything was soothing and Ed was just about drift off before he felt his legs prickle.

“Quit touch me your feet are cold, holy fuck.”

“mm. you’re warm.”

“And your feet are not!”

“This is yer job, as my pardner.” Jon mumbled, in Ed’s hair.

“I did not sign up for this.”

“No need to, ‘tis free.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s a way to warm up.”

Ed grumbled annoyed but made no idea that he’d move away. Instead he pressed back against Jon’s chest.

“Next time just wear socks.”


	7. Scriddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Fluff #9 Are we on a date right now?
> 
> Ship: Scriddler
> 
> Warnings: none

“You’re joking.”

“What?”

“I’m not going in there.”

“This is way too fancy for ‘just lunch’, Ed”

Ed folded his arms irritated. “I’m treating you, what does it matter? Come on.”

Jonathan sighed following the shorter into restaurant. Jon wasn’t a complete fan of over the top rich looking restaurants. He knew he personally could never afford it, but Edward could. The bastard. They were seated right away, Jon only assumed Ed had made reservations.

He had glanced around noticing people having mid-day get togethers, and families. And a ton of couples. Their order was taken quickly as they were seated. Ed seemed to be goin on about his latest project. Jon tried to focus but he realized he wasn’t listening and just instead looking at how pretty Ed’s eyes were. Jon couldn’t deny that Edward was attractive. But that doesn’t mean he should think about it as often…when he should be listening, or Ed will get grumpy.

“Jonathan? Is there something on my face?”

“What?”

“You’re staring. Is something on my face?”

“Yeah, you got asshole written on it.”

Edward frowned both in annoyance and confusion but didn’t reply. Which, Jon noted, as a first. Jon then cussed in his head, he probably hurt the other’s feelings. Any other time Jon wouldn’t care, but Ed WAS getting him fancy lunch.

“Uh, so, weren’t you gonna tell me about that dry-cleaning story? You didn’t get to tell it this morning.”

Ed lit back up and immediately went into his tale. Jon relaxed, happy to see the tension die and this time listened to the story.

“Edward?”

“And then I- oh yes?”

“Is this a date?”

Ed’s face turned red, completely caught off guard by the question.

“Ah-wh-ah uh,”

Jon couldn’t help but allow an amused smile watching Ed stutter.

“Well, it’s just lunch, I don’t-”

“Just give it to me straight, Eddie, as its very obvious you’re not.”

Ed snorted a bit, but his blush still stood.

“perhaps it is a date, then.”

“I see.” Jon said.

“But if it’s a date, you’re paying.” Ed added, as the food arrive.

“Wait, what?”


	8. RiddleBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Kisses #12 against a wall kiss
> 
> Ship: Riddlebat
> 
> Warnings: none

Gotham at night was always incredibly scary. Even for Ed, as anything could happen. Ed leaned against the wall of the building, watching one or two cars pass. He couldn’t sleep and was bored and only now realized how bad of an idea it was to go for a walk in Gotham, away from more busy areas. Edward didn’t care much anyway. Maybe something will turn up, maybe he won’t be bored. He looked up, annoyed he couldn’t see any of the stars. He couldn’t remember when he last saw them.

“Isn’t it a little late out, Nygma?”

Ed jumped and spun to see the Batman himself from the shadows.

“Isn’t it a little rude to scare me like that?”

“It’s funny.”

“Oh, you do have a sense of humor.” Ed teased and stood up straight and walked to him.

“Gotham safe, Mr. Bat?”

“Never.”

The taller walked out of the shadows to meet Ed.

“why are you out so late, Ed?”

“I was just going for a walk, I can’t sleep.”

“And lounging around?”

Ed pouted at his accusatory tone. “I’m not doing anything wrong, come on I thought you had more faith in me than that.”

“I do have faith in you, I’m only curious.”

Ed’s shoulders drooped. “Sure, you do.”

The other placed his hand on Ed’s shoulder. “I really do, I promise.”

Ed’s shoulder prickled from contact and felt his face heat up slightly. He didn’t pull away and Batman wasn’t pulling it away anytime soon. Ed then felt a push and felt his back against the wall.

“Hey, this suit is nice and expensive don’t ruin it and be rough-”

He was cut off by a kiss. Ed’s face heated up more now, he was sure his ears were glowing. He didn’t pull away however, instead kissed back. The air was still and not even the streets were making noise. When Ed hoped something turned up on his walk, he didn’t meant this exactly, but he was not upset about it all.


	9. Scriddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Angst #8 “Nobody’s seen you in days.”
> 
> Ship: Scriddler
> 
> Warnings: angst

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose, before hiding his face in his hands aggressively.

“Nobody’s seen you in days.” He simply stated a cold tone, different from his outbursts of anger.

“I know.” Jon replied.

“You didn’t even bother to tell me where you were going.”

“Why should I?”

Ed snapped his head up to yell but stopped himself. Yelling has never worked. He’d yell, Jon wouldn’t get it, then Jon would yell, and the pattern continued until the other stopped talking for a week. Ed didn’t want that pattern right now. He was furious, but he was worried.

“Because what if something happened? What if you didn’t come back?”

Jon gave no response but watched Ed with an unreadable expression. Ed folded his hands in front of him.

“Jon you can’t keep doing that. You worry your friends, you worry Harley, you worry _me_.”

Jon looked down, form what Ed could see, it might be guilt.

“I don’t like staying up for days scared that I’ll find out you’re not coming back.” Ed continued, before sighing.

“Jonathan, if you keep doing this and playing it off like it’s nothing, I don’t think this relationship can continue.”

Jon’s expression changed immediately, which was new for Ed. Jon looked genuinely sad and surprised.

“Ed, no, that shouldn’t-”

“Jon, I love you but I’m so tired of you trying to go off on your own and not tell me. I ask for a lot of things but was asking for the _bare minimum_ of you _telling_ me where they hell you’ll be going. I trust you, a lot more than I probably should.”

Jon’s expression was pained but Ed could tell he was thinking of a response a way to argue or compromise.

“Edward, I’m sorry.” Was all he managed.

Edward himself wasn’t sure how he felt seeing the Scarecrow come undone in front of him. He didn’t know what was going on in that man’s head, but Jon never told him anything. He never expressed himself aloud, and Ed learned his personality over time, but this. This was Jon genuinely upset and expressing it and feeling sorry and guilty right here in front of him. Ed would have felt proud to be able to make an unresponsive man express something so interesting, but this wasn’t it.

“One last chance. This isn’t a lot. Please, for the love of whatever… just, talk to me. I know you’re not a stupid man. I know you like to be alone. I’m not a mind reader. Tell me.” Ed offered.

Jon’s face tightened; he was thinking.

“Okay.”

Ed sighed again and folded his arms. “I’m going to bed.” Without another word to Jon, the younger turned and left for the bedroom.


	10. BookCrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Fluff #5 “Can we stay like this forever?”
> 
> Ship: Bookcrow
> 
> Warnings: I never wrote Bookcrow before.

The routine was simple. It was a basic work and eat scenario, but usually by late evening, Jonathan and Irving were cuddled up on the couch, and reading together. Jonathan laid back and Irv on top, holding the book for both of them and they read in silence. Jon would give a tap on the other’s shoulder when he was ready for the page to be turned. They were both incredibly speedy readers, Irv a little more so. However, in these moments they would take their time and enjoy the book and one another’s presence.

Jon laced his arms around Irving’s waist and sighing and settling down. He was tired, but comfortable. It’s been a long week for both of them.

“Bed?” Irv asked.

“No.”

“You sure? you’re looking like you’re about to fall asleep.”

“One more chapter.”

“Alright.”

The night got later, and the chapter finished. Irv marked it and sat up carefully, chuckling at Jon’s protest as he slipped from the southern man’s arms.

“Want some tea before bed?”

Jon shook his head not moving. Irv could see how tired he was. The man was working himself down to the bone this past week on plans for the upcoming heist. Irving walked to their bedroom to change and returning seeing Jon had not moved. He walked over and began to tug Jon’s arm.

“Come on, lets go to bed, I can’t carry you.”

“You could try.”

“I’m not going to, get up.”

Jon listened and stood up letting Irving pull him to the bedroom. Jon always found it amusing at how keen Irv was to care for him. He found it endearing, and new. Jon sat on the bed, and tugged Irv to his lap making the other yelp a little in surprise.

“Prolonging the lack sleep is not good Jon.”

“Mm fine.” Jon simply lifted Irv farther in the bed with him and the two settled in comfortably. Irv took off his glasses, Jon following and then pulled Irv in his arms again.

“Can we…” Jon began but paused.

“Hm?”

“Can we stay like this forever?”

“I would love that.”

“Do you really?”

“Well I can’t see anyone else in my future besides you.”

“Neither can I.”


	11. Scarecroc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Fluff #3 “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Noo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”
> 
> Ship: Scarecroc
> 
> Warnings:none but pure fricken fluff

Waylon dug through the closet. Winter in Gotham was not meant for reptiles, and he needed it if he ever gets to go out. Jonathan’s place wasn’t the warmest either, which for the lanky man he needed the warmth probably more than Waylon did. The place was a mess and Waylon’s search came up empty. It was the only hoodie he owned that actually could fit him normally. He could have sworn he saw it a day ago.

“Jonathan, have you seen my hoodie?” he called.

“...No.”

Waylon lifted his head from the box he looked through. That ‘no’ was very hesitant from the other.

“…you’re wearin’ it, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not.”

Waylon stood up and walked out of the room and peeked around the corner, seeing Jon sipping coffee at the kitchen counter, wearing an incredibly oversized hoodie.

“Or perhaps I am.”

Waylon walked out chuckling. “You could have asked.”

“Well that wouldn’t be fun would it?”

“I just threw our bedroom apart lookin’ for it.”

“Mm, the place is a mess anyway.”

“Well _that_ isn’t my fault.”

“And I never said it was. Coffee?”

Waylon shook his head and leaned against the counter. “were you cold?”

“A bit.”

“A bit? You have your own coats. And you stole mine.”

“Not steal, borrowed.”

Waylon smirked seeing the other have red tint his face.

“That’s clearly not the only reason.”

Jon hid a smile behind the cup, only making Waylon smugger. He pulled Jonathan into a side hug, careful to not make him fall or spill his coffee.

“You do look, incredibly cute though.”

Jon stuttered into his coffee making Waylon laugh.

“Well, Farmer Jon, I’m going to need my hoodie back.”

“Hmph. Fine…just never call me that again.”


	12. ScareCroc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Fluff #11 “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?”
> 
> Ship: Scarecroc
> 
> Warnings: none

Waylon watched as the lanky man walked around the room doing some sort of improvement to his chemicals. Waylon had been watching him for a bit now. Jonathan was kind enough to let Waylon stay with him, while the Gotham police were searching for him. Waylon though wasn’t sure how to thank him. He couldn’t do much or go out. He’s too noticeable. For the most part Waylon and Jon were always quiet but never seem to despise one another. They did bond a lot about their lives in Georgia and often get into those conversations.

Jon glanced over noticing Waylon was staring at him.

“What?”

“Whatsa-?”

“You’re staring at me.”

“Mm? Oh, sorry just admiring the view.”

Jonathan simply blinked at him before going back to his work. “Not much a view,” He responded. “It’s not a pretty room.”

Waylon didn’t give a response but instead watched Jon’s hands move around. He couldn’t help but admire how long they were. He glanced down at his own for a moment before looking back up at Jon. He couldn’t deny he found Jon quite handsome. He wasn't sure how nobody fell at the other's feet. Maybe this was just Waylon's preference.

“I wasn’t talking about the room.” Waylon finally replied.

Jonathan paused again but didn’t make the effort of looking at Waylon, clearly in thought.

“So, what makes the view so enjoyable?”

“everything about it. Maybe how he moves.” Waylon purred.

“Are you flirting with me?”

“You finally noticed?” Waylon rumbled in laughter watching the smaller have a blush form.

“I don’t usually have people flirt with me.”

“Well those people are losers, you’re a handsome guy.”

Jonathan placed the beaker in his hand down and looked at Waylon for a short moment, before looking back to his work.

“You’re... not so bad yourself.”

“Nah you ain’t going to hurt my feelings if you say I’m ugly I’m well aware. I’m a huge reptile.”

“Well I happen to like reptiles.” Jon interjected before blushing madly at Waylon’s half smile followed again by more laughter.

“You’re not scared of me, that’s a start.”

“Why would I be scared of you? I’m The- “

“Master of Fear, and not scared of anything, I’ve heard your monologue.”

“Hmph.”

“Don’t be like that Jonny boy, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’ll back off”

“No! -Erm, no you don’t have too it’s fine, rather flattering.”

Waylon’s grin came back, and he went back to admiring the other. It was so funny watching this usually intimidating man get so worked up over a few flirts.


	13. Scriddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Prompt: Random #19 “shes hiding behind the sofa”
> 
> Ship: Scriddler
> 
> Warnings: none

“Jonathan I can’t find her!”

“What do you mean you can’t find her?!”

“I _MEAN_ I can’t find her! She isn’t here for dinner.”

“Is she outside?”

“She never goes outside! Not without one of us at least.”

“Right. I don’t know check closets she likes to sleep on all the blankets.”

Ed ran to their bedroom and opened the closet and began to search. She wasn’t there either.

“She’s not here either?”

“Well she ain’t in the library either.”

Jon could clearly see panic in Ed’s eyes which only made him tense too.

“I’m sure she’s just napping somewhere Eddie; you know she sleeps wherever the hell she wants.”

Jon turned to look at the living room and tugged Ed’s sleeve gently. He started to look behind piles of books and under pillows and behind the chairs.

“I’m sure she’s in here.”

“Really?”

Jon grunted getting to his knees and leaned down to look under the couch. Peaking back at him was glinting green eyes.

“She’s hiding behind the sofa, Eddie.”

Ed gave a huge sigh and helped Jon up and pull the sofa up and Jon reached down and picked up their cat.

Eddie grabbed her and hugged on her despite the cat’s clear protest, but Jon knew she wasn’t that bothered. Eddie held her up to his face.

“You need to stop scaring me! That’s Jon’s job”

A meow in response and a paw to the nose Jon couldn’t help but chuckle and walked back to the study.


End file.
